


Charm

by naght226



Series: Reach Your Dream [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crush, Engineer Alternate Universe, F/M, McLaren Crew Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naght226/pseuds/naght226
Summary: Unexpected thing happen before the Japanese GP(Set in pre-Japanese GP 2011)





	Charm

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you believe some myth?" :)

October 5, 2011, D-4 Japanese Grandprix 2011 Suzuka Circuit

        Nothing has changed specifically in team crew activities ahead of the race at Suzuka. It's just that Runa got additional duty to help maintain the McLaren merchandise booth because today's marketing team sells directly the latest merchandise, which uses the design of Runa. It turned out that the design merchandise that Runa make really able to make visitors merchandise stand increased significantly, thus making the sales of marketing team in stand very busy. So Runa assigned to help marketing team to serve visitors who buy merchandise in order to lighten their work.

        For a few hours the condition on the merchandise booth are hectic, even Runa can’t meet Ed in the engineer room when Ed calls Runa and tells her to catch up with him in the engineer room.

        "I'm sorry Ed, now i have job to help Marketing team in merchandise booth. And i'm really busy here. Is that really urgent?" Runa said as she answered Ed's phone.

        "Ooh, no, not really. It's okay. Continue your job in the booth then. You can meet me after your job done in there" replied Ed.

        "Okay mate, i'm sorry" Runa said apologetically.

        "It's okay, don’t feel sorry. Just finish your job in stand, after that i will talk about your engineer job. Bye, fella" Ed said.

 

        After several hours helping to serve the visitors at the merchandise booth, Runa's task finally finished when Lukas said there was a salesgirl who could replace Runa. Runa felt grateful and said goodbye to Lukas to catch up with Ed into the engineer room. When she arrived at the engineer's room, Ed was talking to Peter. Ed tells Runa the data she should analyze. Fortunately, the data is not so much. Runa analyze it directly and within 1 hour, Runa has completed her task.

        "Okay, fella. Your job is done. Now you have free time until dinner" said Ed, grinning at Runa.

        "Yeah, but i'm too tired to explore this circuit. I will do that tomorrow. . .if there’s not any job in the both tough" Runa said, smiled wryly.

        "Hope not. How can you missed this circuit? This is your first time in Suzuka!" Ed said with teasing smile, which is instantly being slapped by Runa in his arm.

        "I know it! Don’t tease me, Ed! Well, i think i will go out from here. To get some fresh air, you know" Runa grinne

        "Yeah, yeah. . .go on then. I will stay here for while. See you at dinner" Ed said, waving his hand.

        "Yeah, see you!" Runa said with a cheerful smile and then running out of the room.

 

        Runa take a stop at the cafeteria to buy a bottle of isotonic drink, then walking around slowly while enjoying the fresh air and the clear blue sky without clouds. After a while, since she had no definite purpose, she returned to area near the merchandise booth. She sits at one of the tables near the booth area, watching the crowd of people around her. When Runa enjoying her daydream while sipping her drink, her ears heard a child crying.

        Runa immediately turned her head slowly. She could see one of the booth salesgirl squatting in front of a crying child, surrounded by two people who wearing McLaren polo shirt. Runa rose from her seat suddenly and then approaching them.

        "Anything wrong?" Runa asked them, while glancing at the little girl.

        "I don’t know, but it seems she lost her parents. I tried to ask her but she still crying" said the booth salesgirl as she looked at Runa with a puzzled look.

        "I think we should be informed about her in information center. So her parents can know about her"suggested Runa.

        "Yeah. . .you're right, but i still have some job in here. I can’t leave stand. . ." said the salesgirl again.

        “Okay then, i will bring her to Information Center. If her parents come here and ask about her, tell them to go to Information Center or you can ask my number to Lukas" Runa said while showing her McLaren’s ID card to them.

        Runa immediately picked up the girl, trying to calm her down. Runa choose to take her to the cafeteria first because the girl is still crying loudly, and Runa still tried to calm the little girl. While trying to stop her crying, Runa looking at the girl more intensely. She guessed that the child's age was about 4-5 years old. And it seems she come from a local area. So Runa decided to contact one of the McLaren crew.

        "Hello, Lukas. I need your help. Can you search anyone in our team that can speak Japanese in good level? I can not tell you right now, just tell the person to meet me in cafetaria. Who's crying? If you want to know, you can come to the cafetaria too right now. Please Lukas, find it soon, okay. This is really urgent. Thank you" said Runa, ending the call.

        "Sssshhh. . .little girl, stop crying will you" Runa murmured as she touched the girl's head gently. While the girl still crying.

        Some people who saw Runa and the girl seemed to glance curiously. Until after a few minutes, there are 2 McLaren crew who had just entered the canteen, chose to approach Runa out of curiosity with what happened.

        "Do you have a problem, fella?" asked one of the McLaren crew.

        "Yeah. . .this kid lost her parents. I found her in near McLaren stand. I tried to stop her cry. I had asked Lukas to bring someone who can speak Japanese, to help me calmed down her. After that i will bring her to information center" replied Runa.

        But their presence only makes the little girl start to crying aloud again. Runa hugged the girl while murmuring to calm her down. They chose to leave Runa because they realized that their presence didn’t help Runa. When Runa thinks of any way that can calm the child, Runa can hear someone calling her name.

        "Runa? What are you doing here? "

        Runa suddenly turned back. She could see a blue-eyes man greeting her looking at her with a slightly puzzled look, another man who standing beside the blue-eyes man looking at her too with nearly identical expression.

        "Err. . .I. . ." Runa muttered.

        But before Runa continues, she can hear the little girl that she hugs slowly start to crying again.

        "Sssshhh. . .it's okay. . .they will not hurt you" Runa murmured as she hugged the little girl again. Runa trying to soothe the little girl.

        "Who's this kid?" Jenson asked, in a lowered voice and trying to change his facial expression.

Runa briefly told them about how she found the little girl.

       "But why don’t you bring her to the Information Center immediately?" Jenson confused.

        "I want to stop her crying first, so she will not wait her parents like this. But it's hard because she seems crying automaticaly if she meets strangers" explaining Runa, still murmured to soothe the little girl.

       For a while, Jenson and Lewis were still standing watching Runa, but Jenson choose to sit in a chair near Runa and try to help Runa calm the little girls. Then Lewis sat near them too.

        "I had called Lukas to bring someone who can speak Japanese from our team, because i think this little girl come from the local area. But Lukas still has not appeared and. . . " Runa stopped, hanging up her words and staring at Jenson with expression that changed very quickly.

        "Why you looked at me like that?" Jenson said, frowning.

        "You can speak Japanese, right?" Runa said, looking at Jenson with expectation.

        "Why me? Why all of sudden you. . . " Jenson continued in a bewildered tone.

        "Oh. . .well, your girlfriend is Japanese. . ." Runa replied, in a slightly awkward tone.

        "Yeah, but sorry, i only know a few words. I can’t talk fluently" Jenson said, a bit surprised and a little ashamed because he couldn’t help.

        "Me too. I think you can speak fluently" Runa said, smiling fleetingly.

        "I'm too lazy to learn it" confessed Jenson, who instantly responded by Lewis amused snort.

        "Told you so, mate" Lewis chimed, smiling mischievously at Jenson.

        "Uugh. . .what words that i can use. . ." Runa muttered quietly, still rubbing the little girl back.

After a while, Runa remembered some words.

        "Daijoubu" Runa mumbled, looking down, trying to look the little girl’s eyes with a soft smile. While her hands rubbing the little girl's cheeks.

        The little girl stared back at Runa. Runa tried to keep their eye contact, trying to gain the little girl's trust, while continuing to smile softly.

Slowly, the little girl's cry begin to stop, until finally leaving only a small sob.

        "Anata wa kawaite imasu ka?" Runa asked, trying to smile as best as she could.

        Jenson and Lewis who watched Runa immediately exchanged surprised glances. The little girl nodded, her shoulders up and down because still trying to breath normally after stop her cry.

        "Anata wa miruku ga daisuki?" Runa asked again. The little girl replied with small nod.

        "Chotto matte kudasai" Runa said, still smilling. While patted the litte girl's head. She suddenly looked at Jenson.

        "Can you stay with her? I want to buy a drink for her" said Runa. Jenson nodded, still with surprised expression.

        When Runa rose from her chair, the little girl grabbed Runa's polo shirt. Runa staring back at her and smiling softly.

        "Daijoubu. Watashi wa miruku o konyu shitai" explained Runa, pointing to the vending machine in the corner of cafeteria. The little girl turned to where Runa was pointing, looked back at Runa again and then nodded.

        Runa walking quickly toward the vending machine. After she bought bottles of milk, she choose to come to one of the cafeteria counters. Talking with one of the waiters, then pick up what the waiter handed and thanked him quickly. A few moments later Runa was back into her chair and handed one bottle of milk to the little girl. The little girl enjoying the milk. Runa smiled with relief as she straightened the little girl's hair.

        "Want to?" Runa asked, handing 2 bottles of milk to Jenson and Lewis, trying to lighten the atmosphere between them. Both of them respons with chuckles.

        "Well, I don’t know you can speak Japanese that well" Jenson said in astonishment.

        "It's only basic conversation, i think you can speak more better than me" Runa shrugged.

        "Yeah, but that's good enough, you know. Beside your pronounciation is really good. You got the accent" Jenson said, a little amazed.

        "Yeah, i think your accent is better than him" agreed Lewis, who suddenly snorted after being shoved by Jenson.

        "Japanese is too hard, honestly" sighed Jenson.

        "For me it's not that hard. I think that hard for some people in the world. Which i mean is, it depend your mother language. For you, British, you already have a special accent. And for me, Indonesian, it's kind of hard to get a good british accent. Even until now, i can’t got that accent. But for some other language, i can get the accent pretty easy, like Japanese" said Runa, trying to explain to both of them.

        "Yeah, i think that make sense," Jenson said, nodding.

        "Miruku?" offered Runa, handing a bottle of milk to the little girl, realizing that the bottle she was holding now empty. The girl shook her head slowly.

Runa immediately take something out of her bag.

        "What you want to do?" Jenson and Lewis asked.

        "Just wait and see" Runa replied with a meaningful smile without looking at them.

        Runa opened the marker, moving it on the sheet of paper she had requested from one of the waiters at the cafeteria. Alternately use different colors of markers. Until finally she finished her drawing.

        "Usagi. Aoi usagi" Runa said, while showing her drawing to the little girl.

        For a moment the little girl stared it, then she looked at Runa who waiting her reaction. Then suddenly, the little girl smiling.

        "Kawaii" said the little girl, smiling sweetly.

The three of them immediately smiling broadly.

        "Wow, you make her smile and talk, mate" Lewis said, a little surprised.

        "Yeah, that's brilliant" praised Jenson.

        "Kakitai desu ka?" Runa asked, staring at the little girl again.

        "Hai!" The little girl replied, nodding.

Runa choose to put the little girl on her lap, then give her the marker. Let her to drawing by herself.

        "So it's name is usagi?" Lewis said, pointing to the rabbit that Runa had drawn.

        "No, not it's name. Usagi means Rabbit" explained Runa, still looking at the little girl who trying to draw something.

        "Neko?" Runa asked, as she noticed the little girl was adding an ear to her drawing. The little girl nodded.

        "So, Neko is Cat?" Lewis asked again. Runa nods to him and smiling.

        Runa uses the rest of the markers to drawing more on the remaining papers.

        "Kuma. . ." Runa said, when she had finished drawing a Bear. "Saru. . ." Runa continued as she had finished drawing a Monkey. "Inu" added Runa as she finished drawing a Dog.

        "Hey, that's looks like Roscoe" Lewis said, looking at Dog’s drawing that Runa made. While Runa just chuckle when she heard Lewis.

The little girl immediately showed her drawing to Runa with a cheerfully smile.

        "Kawaii" Runa said, praising the little girl’s drawing, making her smiling again.

        "Watashi wa Runa neechan desu. Kimi wo dare?" asked Runa, looking at the girl with a soft smile.

        "Michan" she said, timidly.

        "Michan. . .Jenson ojisan desu, Lewis ojisan desu" said Runa, while pointing toward Jenson and Lewis.

        “What? No way! How can be you addressed me as ‘Ojisan’ but addressed yourself as ‘Oneechan’?” Jenson said in protest tone.

        "And what's 'Ojisan' means?" Lewis asked, with a bewildered expression.

        "That's means 'Uncle', mate" explained Jenson, while rolling his eyes. Makes Runa snorted.

        "What? I still far away from that age. How can you addressed me as an 'Uncle'? That's not fair. But for Jenson, yeah. . .that seems perfect for him" Lewis added, who immediately rewarded with Runa’s grin.

        "Hey! I still young like you, mate!" protest Jenson with comical expressions.

        "Michan, watashi wa Jenson oniichan desu" Jenson said again, smiling widely and rubbing Michan's cheek.

        "Watashi waa Lewis oniiiichan desu" Lewis said, trying to follow Jenson's words, but with wrong pronunciation. Makes Runa unable to hide her giggle.

        "Yeah, whatever. . .i don’t speak Japanese as my second language" Lewis said as he rolled his eyes.

        When they were looked back at Michan who still smiling happily, suddenly Lukas approached them with a man that followed him.

        "I'm sorry i'm late Runa. Here, i bring someone who can speaks Japanese. Runa, he is Yamada. Yamada, she is Runa" said Lukas, introducing them. Runa immediately shook Yamada's hand. When they did that, Michan suddenly hide her face on Runa's shoulder.

        "I'm sorry Yamada-san. Can you help me to translate from English to Japanese? Because I can’t speak Japanese and Michan can’t speak English" Runa asked while rubbing Michan's back and murmuring to calm her down.

        "Okay, i will do it, don’t worry" Yamada said with a friendly smile.

 

        Finally they can start the communication more efficiently. Runa tells questions that will be translated into Japanese by Yamada, to be asked to Michan. They try to find out the names of Michan's parents, their descriptions and how they can be separated. Unfortunately, Michan still has not memorized the full names of her parents and she didn’t know her long name. But they got a description of Michan's parents. And from Michan's story that being translated into English by Yamada, Michan was separated from her parents when she was playing alone and unknowingly goes too far.

        After finishing the story, they going directly to the Information Center room. They made an announcement about Michan. And they chose to wait for Michan's parents near the Information Center room.

        "Runa, i'm sorry, i still have something to do. Do you mind it if i leave you here?" asked Lukas.

        "It's okay, Lukas. Thank you so much for find someone that can help, really thank you. Just go and do your job, i think i will stay here to wait with Michan until her parents come" said Runa, nodding.

        "You're welcome. See you tomorrow " Lukas said, tapping Runa on the shoulder, then started walking out of the room.

        "Mate, i think i want to go back to garage" Lewis told Jenson, moments later.

        "Okay mate, i think i will stay here for a while. You can go on" Jenson said.

        Lewis nodded, he smiled as he said "Bye" to both of them and walked toward the door. Runa looked at Lewis until he finally disappeared behind the door, then she chose to look at Michan who still drawing happily. Looking at her with a smile.

        "She's really cute, is not she?"

        Runa turned toward the front, staring at Jenson who smiling warmly as he looked at Michan who sitting opposite him.

        "Yeah, really cute. Adorable and still really innocent, though" agreed Runa, rubbing Michan's cheek. Makes Michan turn to her with a big smile.

        "I envy her" Runa muttered suddenly, unconsciously.

        "Envy her? Why?" Jenson asked, a little confused with Runa's words.

.     "They still don’t know about anything. Any little happy thing can be their big happiness. Nothing can be bothered them. No need to feel burdened. Not like us" Runa said, smiling faintly, while her right hand moved around in Michan's head.

        "I think I understand what you are talking about. Yeah. . .they still really brave to facing the world. Never afraid of anything. Nothing to afraid off" Jenson said, nodding.

Runa smiled briefly while staring at Michan.

        "You don’t have anything to do?" Runa asked, turning to Jenson.

        "No, i don’t have any agenda until dinner. That's why I can strolling around today" Jenson said with an amused smile, makes Runa smiling widely.

For a moment the room silent again, until finally Runa choose to take a paper and started folding it.

        "Making something?" Jenson asked, a little curious.

        "Origami" Runa said with a quick smile.

Runa folding the paper rapidly until the paper shape changed.

        "A bird?" Jenson said, raising an eyebrow.

        "Paper crane" Runa said with a smile, while putting the paper crane in the palm of her hand. Then show it to Michan.

        "Michan, mite. Oridzuru" said Runa.

Michan picked up the paper crane, smiling cheerfully. She handed some sheets of paper to Runa.

        "Oridzuru o shite kudasai, neechan" said Michan.

       "Hai, chotto matte kudasai" Runa said with a gentle smile.

       "She wants you to make it again, right?" Jenson said with an amused smile.

       "Yeah" Runa said, with a small laugh.

Runa began to fold the papers that Michan had given her.

        "Do you know about paper crane myth?" asked Runa, looking at Jenson again.

        "Paper crane myth?" Jenson said, with a slightly bewildered expression.

        "Japanese people believe, if we can make a thousand paper cranes, God will grant our wish" explained Runa, smiling as her eyes fixed on the paper she was folding.

        “Really? So if i'm making a thousand paper cranes, i can get world championship again?" Jenson said with comical expressions.

        "Maybe, i never make it. You can try it first, Jenson. If that works, you can tell me" Runa replied, with a teasing smile. And afterwards they both snorted.

        "But seriously. . .i think that's not true" Jenson said, shook his head and chuckle.

        "That's why i said that's a myth. Because i don’t know that's true or not. But as long as i know, Japanese people seeing paper crane as a symbol of hope because that story" said Runa, while putting the last paper crane that she just finished in front of Michan.

        "Well, that's it. An unique side of Japanese people" Jenson stated, grinning.

        Before Runa speak again, there was a quick conversations in Japanese from outside the room. Soon the door opened and they could see Yamada opening the door while two adults were standing in front of him and turned into the room.

        "Okachan. . .otouchan" exclaimed Michan as she run toward the door and hugging them.

        At first Runa was a little surprised, but she immediately smiled as soon as she realized who they are. Runa got up from her chair while looking at the scene in front of the door. She could see the relief on Michan's parents faces. Minutes later Runa can see them talking back to Yamada and Yamada talked while pointing at Runa. Both Michan’s parent approached Runa and speaks in fast Japanese and Runa was only able to catch the word "Arigatou" between the sentences they uttered.

        "They said they really thank you because you found their daughter and happy because you accompanied her until they come. And they want to know what's your name" Yamada said, explaining to Runa what they had said earlier.

        "Watashi wa Runa desu" Runa said with a smile, trying not too awkward.

        "Runa-san, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu" said Michan’s parents while bowing low enough.

        "Douitashimashite" Runa replied, bowing back as low as she could.

        Both Michan’s parent speak to Yamada again, and Yamada translated it to Runa.

        "I had told them that you can’t speak Japanese fluently but they praise you that you're already good with your Japanese. They said that they want to go home after this" Yamada said to Runa.

        "Iie, watashi wa nihongo o umaku hanasemasen" Runa said while shaking her head slowly and smiling.

Afterwards, Michan's parents tell Michan, apparently instructing Michan to say goodbye.

        "Sayonara, Runa neechan" said Michan.

        "Sayonara, Michan" Runa said, with wide smile to Michan.

Michan's parents thanked them again as they bowed again and then they started to walking.

         Runa still stares at Michan and her parents who walked away. Michan was still staring at Runa from afar and then waving her hand. Runa waved back at Michan and smiling, until finally they turned in the corridor.

         Runa sighed slowly, then turned and looked at Yamada who was still standing at the door.

        "Thank you so much, Yamada-san" Runa said, smiling.

        "You're welcome, Runa. So i think i will go back now" Yamada said with a smile. Runa nodded, and then Yamada left the room.

 

        Runa approached the table, picked up her bag while staring at the table. Runa suddenly grabbed one of the paper cranes she had made for Michan. Stare at the paper crane for a moment.

        "You're doing a great job, little fella"

        Runa felt a soft pat on his shoulder, a little bit surprised because Jenson was already behind her. His hands were still on Runa's shoulders, while he smiled with a sympathetic face.

        "That's only simple thing" Runa replied with faint smile.

        Jenson smiled back and start to walk toward the door.

        "Jenson" called Runa.

        "Yeah?" Jenson said, turning around as his hands stayed in the door handle.

Runa handed a paper crane to Jenson. For a moment Jenson watching silently at the paper crane in Runa's palm.

      "Maybe it can be your charm, for your luck this weekend. Suzuka always have special means for you, doesn’t it?" offered Runa, with a genuine smile.

Slowly Jenson smiled as he took the paper crane.

        "Thanks, little fella. Yeah, Suzuka always have special means for me" he said, smiling warmly at Runa.

        "Well, hope this weekend will be yours" Runa said cheerfully, as she passed Jenson who was still standing and holding the door handle.

       "Hope so" replied Jenson, makes Runa look back again when she already had walked a few meters from Jenson. Then smiling widely at Jenson.

**Author's Note:**

> "Doesn't matter if you didn't believe in any myth. But giving something that you believe can bring some luck, maybe it really can give luck to someone. Because anything you give as a charm, even if it's not a charm, it contains all your hope. And who knows if all your hope for someone who you cared will be granted ;)"
> 
>  
> 
> P.S:  
> Please forgive me if I did wrong in Japanese, because I used google translate (because I only can speak "Watashi no namae wa...." and few words)
> 
> And please ignore about Jenson' ability in Japanese in this fanfic, I believe in real life he can speak/understand Japanese more better than that :)


End file.
